book of RoyEd fluff
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: just some fluff with the pairing of Roy/Ed
1. TEACHER!

_Teacher_

 **Wow I am very active today aren't I? Three fanfics in 1 day? WOW. My inspiration comes out of nowhere. _ON WITH THE FIC_**

A black haired woman stomped her way through streets of central. Izumi Curtis. Ed's teacher. She had found out about Ed's and Roy's relationship. It didn't settle right with her. She loves Ed. Ed is the son she never had. Ed promised when he was studying under her as a student that when they left their training they would tell her _EVERYTHING_. And yet Ed never told her about that _AND_ that he was a state alchemist _OR_ that they had attemted human transmutation. She knew Ed's and Al's dorm number. She knocked 4 times before a suit of armour answered the door.  
"T-T-Teacher! Hello." Al stuttered, shocked at the guest.  
"Is Ed here Alphonse?" Izumi asked.  
"Y-Y-Yes. But he's with his- um... he's talking with the Colonel...about confidential stuff..." Al lied. Izumi raised an eyebrow and Al gave in.  
"Their sitting in the couch _(sofa whatever you call it_ ) watching a movie." Al pointed to the couch and it's two occupants.  
"BROTHER! Teacher is here!" Al screamed in warning. Ed broke the kiss that he and Roy were having at that moment and fell off the couch.  
"W-W-W-WHAT?" Ed Managed to splutter. Izumi soon appeared behind Al glaring at both A and sometimes Roy.  
"I heard. And I wanted to make something clear. Flame alchemist. If you hurt Ed. I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." Izumi warned, her eyes shining with anger. "I am not kidding before you ask."  
"Roy, you don't know the horrors of that woman it's true she will kill you." Ed coward.  
"Why would I hurt Edward? I love him too much." Roy replied staring right into the flaming eyes of Izumi Curtis.  
"Show me." She bluntly requested. They both looked at her in disbelief.  
"WHAT?! H-H-How do we do that?" They yelled. Izumi shrugged with an attitude that said _'I-don't-know-figure-it-out'_. She heard a 'fine' coming from them as they stood up. Roy's arms wrapped around Ed's waist and their lips caught each other in a passionate kiss. After the kiss was disbanded Ed hid his blushing face in his lover's chest.  
"You guys are so embarrassing." Ed mumbled


	2. sorness

**for some reason my computer makes all the chapters i make really weird**

Soreness

Ed walked into the small office. Nobody knew of his and Roy's relationship other than Riza. Nothing gets by Riza. Also Ed, Maes and the Fuhrer know. yes. _The Fuhrer_ _knows about their relationship._

 _~ que flashback~_  
 _The Fuhrer had important paperwork for Roy to sign, he decided to give it to him himself. He walked into the small office to see Mustang being straddled by...Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric? They had heard the door open and opens their eyes to see who had walked in. When their brains registered who was witnessin_ _g their make-out session. Ed fell back off the chair, onto the floor and Roy immediately stood up and saluted._  
 _"Fuhrer, sir...um...I'm sorry...about..." Roy started. King Bradley held up a hand and stopped him from saying anything else._  
 _"It's fine Mustang. You were kissing your boyfriend and I walked in at the wrong time. I apologise, I came to give you this important file." The Fuhrer apologised and set the files on his desk and walked out. Leaving both males, embarrassed and confused._  
 _~end flashback~_

Unfortunately everyone noticed Ed's slight limp as he made his way into his boyfriend's office. Ed heard the numerous giggles from Falman, Breda and Havoc. He could also see Riza attempting to hide her laughter. _Riza_. **Hiding _. Laughter. And failing. _**'Everyone noticed the hickeys' Ed thought. "Why you limping chief" Furey asked. The fact that Furey could see the hickeys and notice his limp and not put 1 and 1 together was ignorant bliss. "I tripped." Ed lied. Havoc jumped behind him and whispered in his ear. "Seme or Uke?" Ed nearly punched him. **(A/N It basicly means top or bottom)** "H-H-HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW?!" Ed screamed. "I saw you two making out. Outside of a Starbucks in town. Answer the question" havoc explained. **(A/N I couldn't be bothered to think up a café name so I went with starbucks)** "Uke. Now piss off" Ed said with a pink blush on his cheeks. "BREDA! FALMAN! You owe me $50 Ed was the Uke!" Havoc roared. Ed got really pissed off at this. "YOU BET ON IF I WAS THE SEME OR THE UKE?!" A yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yup. I knew that 'cause the Colonel was taller and older he would be the Seme" Havoc announced.

Havoc had a black eye and a broken leg for a while.


	3. I want a

**I don't know how i came up with this. I just did. I looked all the elements up so don't shout at me if i got any wrong. Honestly. I don't know shit about the elements. Also sprry if you don't like swearing**

 _I want a_

 _~In east city~_

"HE'S IN A _WHAT_?!" Roy screamed over the phone. The people outside winced at the volume that came from the Colonel. " _UNIMPORTANT_?! HOW IS THE FACT THAT MY _BOYFRIEND_ IS IN THE _ **HOSPITAL**_ NOT IMPORTANT?!" Roy was seething in anger at this point. He had heard enough so he slammed the phone into the receiver as Hawkeye walked in.  
"Don't take it out on the phone sir"  
"Book a train to central. I'm going to see Ed" Roy said as he walked out.  
"Where are you going Colonel?" Havoc asked.  
'They don't know about me and Ed.' Roy thought  
"Going to see my boyfriend in hospital" He said Hawkeye glared at him as he strolled out.  
'It was the truth. I just left some details out' Roy thought as he waltzed by many men on his way to the train station. Inside the office Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Breda were still comprehending how skirt-chaser Mustang would be gay. It was weird for them.  
"So... who is it Hawkeye?" Havoc asked, cutting the awkward silence.  
"Edward" she bluntly stayed as he followed her commanding officer to central.  
 _~TIMESKIP~_  
"Hello Colonel Mustang. Why are you here?" Brosh asked. Mustang said nothing as he walked past the two guards and into Ed's hospital room.  
"He's visiting Ed." Hawkeye answered. Ross and Brosh looked very confused so she clarified. "They're um...together." The two soldiers looked at eachother and then turned to look into the window of Ed's room to see what was happening between the couple.  
 _~inside~_  
"Roy?" Ed asked as his blurry vision came into focus on the face of his lover. Ed sat up and looked at the man next to him. "Why are you here? Hawkeye will kill you if she finds out." Ed said. Roy captured Ed's lips in a kiss it was slow, it had a rhythm. It was passionate and loving. They reluctantly broke away for air Roy's expression turned stern.  
"Edward, why didn't you tell me that you were in the hospital?" Roy asked dodging the question that had previously threw at him, his fingers linking with Ed's.  
"Hughes wouldn't let me. I'm going to kill him sooner or later" Ed explained.  
"Hey Roy. When we get home I want something." Ed said as he smirked. Only Ed and Roy knew what the hidden message was behind this little list was.  
"Yes what is it?" Roy raised an eyebrow and stifled laughter at what was to come.  
"I want some ingredients:  
Carbon  
Hydrogen  
Oxygen  
Nitrogen  
Sulfur  
Phosphorus  
Sodium  
Potassium  
Chlorine  
Iron  
Magnesium and  
Calcium" Ed smirked as he listed the joke. Everyone who heard that was utterly confused at what the riddle was. The hours dragged on and Roy had to leave as he walked out of the room Ross and Brosh still a him.  
"Colonel. We heard Ed list off all those elements. What was that?" Brosh asked. Roy smirked as he answered.  
"That. Was the list of all the elements in a sausage." Roy turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital grinning like a cheshire cat.


	4. Reactions

_Reactions_  
 _Winry and Pinako_

 **I randomly thought ' what would Armstrong do if he found out about Roy and Ed?' and then I kinda typed up this.**

After the scar incident Ed took a trip to Risembool. Since his arm was broken he had to have a body guard. The guard was none other then his his boyfriend. Roy mustang. They had Al with them in the train cart as he didn't trust Ed and the Colonel alone.  
"Seriously Al? You're not bothered by this?" Ed asked while sitting next to Roy and his arm lying protectively over his shoulder.  
"As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it" Al answered from his little box. Then after Ed remembered who they were going to see Ed's head dropped.  
"Do you think they'll hate me?" Ed asked miserably, fearing their reaction. Al knew who 'they' were. 'They' were Windy and Pinaco. Roy decided to keep quiet as this was something Al need to tell Ed not him.  
"Brother, if Winry and granny can accept you joining the military and putting your life at risk every day, they can accept you for being gay." Al reassured him.  
"Thanks" he said as he snuggled closer to Roy's chest. So couldn't help but feel happy for his brother. He found someone who made him truly happy. A happiness he or anyone else couldn't give him. He found true love.  
~TIMESKIP~  
They got off the train and started their walk to the Rockbell's house. Winry sat on the porch when she saw 3 figures walking down the path. More accurately 2 figures and the taller one was carrying a big wooden crate. She recognised Ed and Al, but not the 3rd one. As they were near she could see their features, plain as day. She also noted that Ed's right sleeve was flapping in the wind like a flag on a windy day. He's broke his automail again "Hey Winr-" Ed greeted but was interrupted by a rouge wrench flying at his face and he was flung backwards. Ed sat up. "What was that for?!" He screamed. Ed, Al and Roy continued into the house. Ed took off his jacket and pants so they could look at his automail.  
"Guess I were wrong you have grown a bit pipsqueak." Pinaco commented as she looked at his leg.  
"I can still call you short though." Roy teased, Ed's face turned red from anger.  
"DON'T CALL ME SO SHORT HE CAN'T HAVE AUTOMAIL COZ THE SCREWS ARE BIGGER THAN HE HIS!" Ed ranted. Pinaco barely missed Ed's automail leg as he ranted.  
~TIME SKIP~  
Everyone sat at the table for ages eating stew. Stew was always Ed's favorite.  
"Granny, Winry." Ed started, the two women looked up at Ed, there was obviously something wrong since he hadn't even eaten half of his meal. "I want to tell you something but...I'm scared of what your reaction will be."  
"It's ok, you can tell us Ed" Winry reassured him, giving Ed the confidence to tell them.  
"Mustang, the bodyguard that's with me. He's my...my...my...boyfriend" Ed murmured the last part, he didn't want them to think he was a freak. He mumbled it so quietly they almost missed it. Almost. Winry stood up and went round the table. Ed was scared of what she would do, would she slap him, push him out of the door? Winry hugged him.  
"It's ok, you thought we would do something bad because you're gay. We don't mind." She said in a sisterly tone. Pinaco didn't say anything but he knew she agreed, she just nodded.

 _Armstrong_

Ed and Roy had a routine of getting lunch, sitting at the table, Roy making fun of Ed's hight, Ed screaming, running off and then they would make out just outside the door of the dining hall. Today was no different. Ed would wait at the door for Roy and then he would walk out.  
"Hey, Ed" Roy purred. Ed pulled him out of the way of the window and wrapped his arms around his neck. Roy answered this gesture by wrapping his arms around Ed's back and pulling him into a slow kiss. A tall muscular man walked out of the dining hall at that very moment to witness their make-out session. Armstrong. Alex. Louise. Armstrong. He retreated back to the dining hall and sat with Hawkeye and the rest of Roy's team.  
"Hawkeye, did you know about what's happening?" Armstrong asked. They all nodded their heads in unison. Ed walked back into the hall, Mustang was nowhere in sight. Armstrong got up and made his way towards the young alchemist. He grabbed Ed in a bone crunching embrace and lifted him a few feet off the ground.  
"OH EDWARD! SUCH BRAVERY TO STRAY FROM THE PATH OF THE NORM AND BECOME GAY! IT IS SUCH A FEAT TO DO THAT, TO DISMISS THE OPINIONS OF OTHERS, SO RESPECTFUL!" He praised. In front of everyone. The young man blushed furiously in embarrassment, so much so that he rivaled the now famous red coat he was wearing. Everyone laughed at this and Mustang walked in on Armstrong's rantings. Ed noticed the door opening and turned his head to face his boyfriend he mouthed the words 'help me' Roy mouthed an apology before slipping out OF the doorway to his office.

 **Tell me who you want me write reacting to this and I'll put it in another chapter. As i was writing the bold i thought of an Idea for the Unit and Maes I'm gonna lump then together so ill start writing that now**


	5. Let's annoy them 'cause we know

_The unit and Maes_

 **This wasn't a reaction chapter this was more of a 'let's annoy them' thing. Sorry about this chapter just likes to make ever chapter that i upload go wierd.**

Somehow Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Bred, Fury and Maes found out that Ed and Roy were a couple. They kept dropping hints that they knew. Needs walked up to the small blonde and slipped a packet of something in his pocket.  
"Check your pockets" was all he said before he rejoined the unit and Maes, in a small group watching Ed. Ed searched through his pockets like Breda told him to find a packet of. Condoms? Ed realised want these meant. They he knew. His face went bright red and he still the packet, running all over HQ trying to find the man, ask best him to a pulp. Not after getting the information of how he found out. But Breda could not be found, no matter where he went. He gave up and continued what he was doing.  
~TIMESKIP~  
"You Just can't help yourself can you? You Just have to destroy EVERYTHING!" Roy ranted. Maes burst in the door in his usual fashion.  
"I GOT THIS FEELING AT LIKE 3AM WHILE WATCHING NETFLIX, I DREW SOME PORNY FANART AND WROTE SOME SMUTTY FANFICS! I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT!" He sang loudly, earning laughs and giggles from their team. As loudly as he came Maes left. Roy and Ed looked at eachother confused.  
"Well..." Roy said.  
~THE NEXT DAY~ **(A/N I'm lazy I know)**  
Havoc tip toed to Roy's desk while he was sleeping and put a bottle of something right next to his face. He also left a note. A few hours later Riza came in with a ton of paperwork for Roy to sign when she noticed he was asleep. She grabbed her trusted friend and aimed, then she noticed a bottle next to him. She read the note and blushed bright red. She fired 1 round next to his head and he woke up instantly.  
"Sir, I have more paperwork for you." She said bluntly, still blushing from the note on the bottle and the image in her head. She heard a 'fine' in response then she stuck around to see his reaction to the bottle.  
"What's this?"he asked to no-one in particular. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire.  
"HAVOC!" He roared. He stood up and raced out of the door. Abandoning the paperwork and the bottle of lube.

"Colonel,  
I have a gift for you and the boss. I'm sure the one you have at home is running out already.  
Havoc."

 **Sorry I couldn't think of anything else for them. I already think Hawkeye was WAY too ooc as it was so bye**


End file.
